


Stay

by LuckyHELPful



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Malia Tate-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 14:30:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14834042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyHELPful/pseuds/LuckyHELPful
Summary: "You said I'd never leave you behind so just this once please stay"





	Stay

**Author's Note:**

> It's 2am and I miss STALIA this is the result

"You said I'd never leave you behind so just this once please stay"

She checks herself into Eichen because she thinks she's going crazy. She much be going crazy. 

Because he's there at the end of the hall and it takes everything in her not to run towards him. He's there in group therapy too so she stops coming completely. She doesn't wanna be there anymore it's not helping so she leaves and heads back to school. 

It's like nothing's changed, everyone acts like nothing happened. He acts like nothings changed. But everything has changed everything is different. 

Wrong. Wrong. Wrong. Everything is wrong. With Lydia, with Scott, with Kira everything is wrong. He's there and everything is wrong. So she stops hanging out with them. 

She decides school is wrong too when they hold a assembly on Wednesday. Mornful faces and a retired jersey with the name Stilinski on the back. It's all wrong because when she pushes out the doors of the gymnasium in a hurry he's there. He's on the other side asking her to stay. And the dark smile on his face is oh so wrong.


End file.
